1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key and a keyboard apparatus for use in a keyboard instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
A keyboard instrument having keys made of wood are conventionally known. Also known is a key including a key top part having a key depression surface and made of wood to provide a quality appearance, and including a part made of resin and disposed beneath the key top part.
Since keys made of wood are not high in hardness and durability at the upper surfaces or key-depression surfaces, a surface treatment such as painting is applied to the upper surfaces. As a result, a woody characteristic of the keys is impaired.
Also known is a keyboard instrument having black keys made of compressed wood (paragraph 0014 of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-176910).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-176910 does not disclose detailed study on the shape of compression moldings (black keys), a relation of the shape of compression moldings and the shape of uncompressed wood, the compressed density, etc. Thus, further study is demanded.